


The Room Where It Happens

by I Like UA ig (lSuperDuperNaturall)



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Five’s Room, Fluff, Multi, Oblivious five, Regret, Sad, Teenagers, i dont really know tags sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/I%20Like%20UA%20ig
Summary: All the things that happened in Five’s room while he was gone.





	The Room Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @Tua.tingz on insta please and thanks  
> Also I was gonna upload this as one huge fic but that’s too much work I have bills to pay

 Five held his peanut butter and marshmallow... concoction in his hand as he made his way to his childhood room, ignoring the sounds of his sibling's bickering. He was surprised to see is the room was exactly as he left it on that fateful day, down to the long-dried uncapped marker on his desk, resting on a paper which contained a math equation that was pretty much fucking useless. Even then, it was useless. Five wouldn't put it past his younger self to write these complicated equations just to boast about his superior intelligence to his siblings.

 

He flopped down on his bed, grinning at the fact that his bones didn't ache in a way that he had come to accept. So, maybe there were some pros to this age regressioned body. There wasn't a single inkling of what happened in his room while he was gone, Little did Five know, in the 17 years he was gone, his room contained the most memories in the house. Now, keep in mind, not all memories are good ones...

 

Five would never find out how it all started on Saturday. Just any old Saturday, just after their daily training. Luther was headed to his room to rest like he did every day. The pit that he felt in his stomach as he walked by Fives room was nothing new, but there was a pull to the closed door of Fives room, and Luther decided to just peek in. A flutter of hope filled him like it did every single time. Maybe Five came back?!

 

Luther swung the door open to reveal Number Three on the bed, her head in her hands, her curly hair surrounding her as she sobbed into her hands. 

 

"Hey.." Luther said softly, quickly going over to her, frowning when she flinched away. "I'm sorry... are you okay?" He was gentle as he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl, warmth filling his chest as she let him, even relaxing into his touch.

 

"I m-miss him, Luther. Why'd he leave?" Allison looked up at Luther for the first time, her eyes wide and red. 

 

"Doesn't he care about us?" She whispered, scooting closer and burying her face in Luther's wide chest, trying to hold her brother as close as possible.

 

"I miss him, too," Luther admitted thickly, rubbing Allison's arm, his stoic facade fading as he finally let his emotions... be, instead of stomping them out.

 

"What if someone took him?" She breathed out, eyes wide, looking up at Luther. That had been a possibility in everyone's head, Allison was the first to speak it out loud. "What if someones take us, Luther?" 

 

Now, Allison was scared, clinging onto Number One. "What if they kidnapped him and forced him to tell everyth-"

 

"Allison." Luther cut her off. She was starting to scare him too, now, but he couldn't let her see that. After all, what's a scared Number One?

 

Too late, Allison was on a roll. "Oh God, what if Five told them everything? What if they come take /us/, Luther?" She was panicking now, looking up at her brother with wide, scared eyes. "What if I die before 14? I'll ever drive a car, I'll never have a real sleepover. I've never even seen the ocean, Luther." Her voice broke. 

 

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet." She whispered before she leaned forward, leaving them both with no time to think as their mouths pressed together, a sound of shock emitting from Luther.

 

"Allison!" He pulled back, confused. "What was that all about?" Despite his shock, he found himself yearning for the press of her lips against his once more. 

 

"Please, Luther... I've never felt this way about anyone before... please let me have this...." Allison's voice was thin, threatening to break as she took hold of his shirt and tugged him closer. 

 

Luther found himself nodding, and with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Allison with everything he had. Mind you, this was his first kiss, so it wasn't a lot.

 

Luther and Allison pulled away after a long minute, both of them panting.

 

"A-Allison, I lov-" Luther began to admit, frowning when he was cut off.

 

"No." She stood abruptly, backing away. "Luther... don't." She turned and rushed out of the room, leaving him with empty arms and eyes full of tears.

 

For years, both teenagers would think about that day every night wondering what could have been. Both of them thought it was their misery was their own fault.

 

The kiss was a life-changing moment for both of the heroes, but, in good old Hargreaves fashion, they ignored it.

 

Luther never did finish that sentence. 

 

Not that day. 

 

Not the next.

 

Not even 17 years later.

 

Shame.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A comment, perhaps?


End file.
